The implant is to replace a lost tooth, and the procedures to establish appropriate implant planning on implant insertion position and direction, size and type of implant is a crucial process for successful treatment.
Conventionally, the program user to perform implant treatment depends mainly on the experience and the sense to establish position of prosthesis such as the fixture, the abutment, virtual crown, and therefore the deviation of the implant planning is made by individual to individual so as to raise strong doubts concerning the reliability of the result of the implant treatment.
Also, the conventional software has not provided any guide for the establishment of the implant planning so for users to modify the implant plan repeatedly, which causes to increase the time required and the complexity of procedures for the implant planning. Therefore, a planning method that can guide a user is required to reduce the reliance on user experience and to simplify and decrease the time that takes for establishing the plan.